My True Love Gave to Me
by Gemmika
Summary: It's Christmas morning and Kristoff can't find a single present with his name underneath the tree.


**Notes: **Just a little something I did for 12 Days of Kristanna.

He had thought it was a mistake, but upon closer inspection Kristoff realized that there really wasn't a single gift under the Christmas tree with his name on it.

Normally he wouldn't care, he hadn't exactly grown up around people or even celebrated Christmas before moving into the castle, but his three years with Anna had made him more comfortable with the tradition. The replacement sled after the Great Thaw had only been the start. He had been showered with presents for every occasion imaginable, from birthdays to small gifts just because. The fact that there were no gifts for him was surprising… and suspicious.

When Anna and Elsa came back into the library, their hands filled with cups of cocoa, Kristoff couldn't help but grin at the picture they made. Both women were dressed in long nightgowns, and each had identical smiles on their faces. Even though it was early in the morning, the sisters were bursting with excitement that only a holiday could bring. He felt his wife was the prettier of the two, but he would admit to being a little biased in her favor.

Anna spotted him sitting on a sofa beside the tree and hurried to his side. She handed him a mug of chocolate and curled up against him, bringing her feet up off the cold floor. "Thank you for starting the fire while we went to get the cocoa," she said with a kiss to his cheek.

He smiled down at her and responded to her kiss with one to her forehead. "It was the least I could do."

They smiled at each other for a long moment before Anna seemed to remember they had company. She glanced at Elsa, who was sitting in an armchair on the other side of the tree, and winked at her. "Are you ready to open gifts?"

"I think it's your turn to hand them out," Elsa agreed, nodding to Anna in that regal way she had.

Anna grinned and bounced on her knees. "Really? That's perfect! Kristoff, can you put a blanket next to the tree for me? I don't want to sit on the cold stone floor."

Kristoff chuckled and reached for a present under the tree that was labeled: To Anna. He held it out to her. "I guess I was prepared," he teased.

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion and she took the package from him. She ripped the paper away to find a soft woolen blanket, the edges stitched with her favorite rosemaling design. "Oh, Kristoff… it's beautiful," she breathed, running her hands across the soft fabric.

He shrugged, but he was secretly thrilled that she liked the gift. "You always say you get cold when I leave you in the morning. Now you have an extra blanket to help you keep warm," he told her.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she brushed them away. "It's perfect," she whispered, looking down at the beautiful green wool in her hands.

Kristoff helped her settle in by the tree, all wrapped up in her new blanket, and watched as her lovely little hands dug through the small pile of gifts. She made a little noise of excitement when she found what she was looking for and handed Elsa a small package wrapped in silver paper. "For the Queen," she said in a sing song voice.

As presents were handed out and unwrapped, Anna grew more and more excited. Kristoff began to realize that this was not just the usual Christmas excitement that he had gotten used to over the last few years. Her voice bubbled over with it, and she kept shooting him excited glances, her eyes shining with a happiness that he wasn't sure he had seen since their wedding day. There may not have been a present under the tree with his name on it, but Anna had something big planned for him, he could feel it.

When the last gift had been unwrapped, Anna hopped up from her spot near the tree and moved to sit next to him on the sofa again. Her eyes were wide and filled with a kind of nervous excitement, her hands clasped tightly together on her lap. "So, you probably noticed that I didn't buy you a gift this year," she began, her words spilling out of her so quickly that he almost couldn't understand what she had said.

"I may have noticed," he agreed, reaching his arm around her shoulders to pull her close against his side. "I really don't mind, Anna. The two of you spoil me enough as it is."

Her hands dropped to his thigh, squeezing so tight that her nails dug into his flesh. "Kristoff, your present is going to be late this year, really late."

He raised an eyebrow. "Did it not get finished on time?"

A laugh bubbled from her lips and her cheeks stained with a flush. "Let's just say you'll get it closer to your birthday than Christmas."

"Anna, that's seven months from now. What could possibly take that much time?" he asked skeptically, looking toward Elsa to see if his sister-in-law could give him any hints as to what Anna was talking about. He was surprised to see tears in her eyes that she wasn't bothering to wipe away. And that's when it hit him. Seven months from now. What could take that long except...

"A baby?" he whispered hoarsely, his throat so thick with tears of his own that he could barely speak. "Are you pregnant?"

Anna nodded, tears filling her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. "Merry Christmas, daddy."

Kristoff pulled her against his chest and buried his face in her soft strawberry hair. He couldn't have asked for a better gift.


End file.
